Beautiful Garden
by Music4ever1617
Summary: James and Carlos plant a garden in their backyard. Afterwards they have some fun. Mostly fluff and smut. No dominance, both are dominant at one point.


**This idea came to my head. There's not legit plot, mostly fluff and sex. **

Carlos is resting is head on the couch's armrest. TV is muted and flickering as the current show is playing. It's only dawn out and James is still sleeping. Carlos sighs heavily and shifts to rest on his right side. He woke up an hour ago and couldn't go back to sleep. The sound of the floor creaking causes Carlos is sit up and gazing every where. James flicks the lights on and Carlos sighs in relief.

" Baby, go back to sleep," Carlos says. James shakes his head and sits next to Carlos.

" What's wrong? Why are you up so early?" Carlos simply shrugs.

" Couldn't sleep really. You?"

" Saw the TV flickering from our bedroom."

" I'm sorry baby," James shakes his head.

" No worries baby-doll. I'm awake now. What do you want to do today?" Carlos rests his head on James' shoulder.

" I don't know, Jamie."

" I was out back the other day and I noticed the backyard was empty. How about we go plant some flowers and vegetables, our very own garden." Carlos smiles at his husband and kisses his cheeks.

" Sounds wonderful,sweetheart."

_Time Skip – Two hours_

Carlos and James are strolling down in the home garden section of their local Walmart. James is pushing the cart with one hand and holding his husband's hand in the other.

" I think we should buy jasmines, tulips, roses, sun flowers, tomatoes, onions, cucumbers and potatoes," Carlos says.

" Sure my darling. Those seem wonderful for our garden." James and Carlos pick seeds and a couple of the flowers placing them gingerly in their cart. The two head towards the cashier and pay for their purchase.

James begins to dig holes for the vegetables on one side of the yard while Carlos near the back steps digging holes for the flowers. Carlos pulls the flowers from the containers and tenderly places them in each hole separately and covers the hole with dirt. He continues for the rest of the ten other holes. James pats the holes closed with dirt and heads over to his husband and squats next to him.

" Need any help, my darling?" Carlos cracks a smile and nods. James take the second last tulip places it into the hole in the ground then carefully covers the hole with dirt. Carlos stands up and pats his jeans with his hands, removing the excess dirt. James follows in suit and places a kiss to Carlos' temple.

" Let's go shower, Jamie." James takes Carlos' hand heading inside their home.

James peals off his oversized white v-neck and jeans as Carlos slides his jeans down and throws off his tank top that he took from James. Carlos turns on the shower while James grabs two towels for the both of them. Carlos runs his hand underneath the shower testing to see if it was the correct temperature. James places the towels on the sink counter. Carlos slides his boxers down and goes into the shower. James follows Carlos' actions and steps into the shower,standing behind Carlos. Carlos grabs the shampoo and begins to wash his hair while James rubs Carlos' shoulders and lightly pressing kisses along the shoulder blades. A shiver is sent down Carlos' spine, James smiles at this. Carlos turns around to face his husband, he squirts a bit of shampoo, stands on his tip-toes, begins to wash James' hair.

James kisses Carlos passionately, he runs his tongue along Carlos' lower lip. Carlos opens his mouth slightly letting his husband dart his tongue into his mouth. James licks every inch of Carlos' mouth then soon sucks on Carlos' tongue. The two emit low moans as they continue to kiss. Carlos pulls away, they let oxygen rush into their lungs, pressing his forehead to James'.

Carlos runs his hands through James' hair to rinse out the shampoo then he does the same for himself. James sneakily begins to suck on Carlos' neck.

" Ja-Jamesss," he chokes out. James runs his fingers down Carlos' side.

" Don't you like that?" Carlos nods as James continues to suck harshly and runs his fingers on Carlos' back. Carlos moans lowly.

" Jammmesss don't stop pleaseee," Carlos whines, but James pulls away and turns off the water. Carlos furrows his eyebrows.

" Bedroom," James commands. The two get out of the bathroom not bothering to dry off.

James pushes Carlos onto the bed and kisses him fiercely. There's no space between their bodies and their erections rubbing against each other. James and Carlos both moan at the friction. James kisses down Carlos' chest heading down towards his cock. He kisses Carlos' tip then licks the sides painfully slow.

" Stop teasing," Carlos whines. James looks up at his husband's eyes and smirks. James engulfs Carlos' cock entirely and begins to bob his head up and down. " Nghh please don't stopppp. Ngh that feel sooooo gooooood," Carlos draws out in deep moans. James pulls off with a light pop and kisses Carlos' chest.

" I want you in me," James states. Carlos cracks a smile. James always dominates the foreplay while Carlos is dominate in the actual sex. Carlos flips James on to his back and kisses his cock then licks the tip removing all of the pre-cum settled there. "Mmmmm feels goood baby."

Carlos spreads James' legs apart to view his hole, Carlos leans over James to grab the lube in the dresser drawer. He pops the cap squeezes a decent amount for his two fingers. He coats them evenly and slowly pushes one finger into James' hole. James winces in pain but Carlos rubs his lower back soothing. Carlos slowly pushes his second finger and scissors them inside James' hole, stretching him.

" Baby you're so tight. Oh so tight. We had sex only last night," Carlos whispers huskily in James' ear. " Doesn't it feel so good though?"

" Verryyyy gooood," James moans. Carlos removes his two finger James whines at the lose but he knows what's coming next. Carlos coats his cock with the lube, inch by inch penetrates James.

" Nghhh baby you're still tight," Carlos moans as he's buried to the hilt. He rocks his hips back and forth hoping to continue to stretch James.

" Mmmm, feel amazzzing. Keep rockiinggg." Carlos begins to thrust into James, starts out slow then gradually increases speed. " Ahhhh sooo goood." Carlos suddenly hits a soft spot inside of James. " Carlos! Do that again!" Carlos chuckles.

" Do what now?"

" Hit that spot," James whines as Carlos stops moving.

" What spot? Does it feel good?" Carlos whispers seductively.

" My prostate, please Carlos. It feel so fucking good. So FUCKING Gooodd," James moans right when Carlos began to thrust once more. " Nghh fuck. Hit there again!" A fimiliar feeling at the bottom of Carlos' stomach, he's almost about to cum.

Carlos thrusts inside one more time then releases his seed inside of James, covering every possible crevice. " JAMES!" He moans as he finishes. James has the same feeling and very close to cumming.

" So close, I'm -I'm sooo close," he moans. Carlos is still buried inside of him, grabs James' neglected cock and pumps it quickly. " Fuck, ahhh CARLOS!" James releases covering himself and Carlos' chest with his seed.

James and Carlos pant lowly as they catch their breathe resting their bodies together. A thin layer of sweat is covering their bodies. Carlos licks the cum off of James' chest, takes a finger covered in cum and seductively places in it his mouth the licks it.

" You taste amazing, baby." James smiles. Carlos pulls James into a kiss, cum still on his lips. They pull away after a few moments.

"Hmm I do, don't I?" They both chuckle. Carlos slowly pulls out of his husband and collapses next to him. James pulls the sheets over their bodies and wraps an arm around Carlos, pulling him closely to his body."

" Want to switch positions tomorrow, Jamie?"

**I hope that wasn't awful. Please leave a review. **


End file.
